Lorelai Ate Oatmeal
by Jewels12
Summary: This is what happens when Jewels has dirty L/L daydreams. My smutty interpretation of episode 4.20: 'Luke Can See Her Face'.


_A/N: Well, helloooooo there, strangers! Yes, it really is me. I'm here with a quick and dirty story that will hopefully warm you up during these cold winter months. You can read it as many times as you want. *nods* Thanks to Luke and Lorelai for still being so damn sexy that I can't help but have smutty daydreams about them; thanks to you, the readers, for your constant support, and thanks to **Mags**, my Bunny, my cheerleader, my editor extraordinaire, and my inspiration. Enjoy!_

Lorelai blinked blearily at the computer screen in front of her. Apparently the twelve gallons of coffee and the disgusting bowl of oatmeal she consumed weren't quite enough to combat the 5 AM wake-up call. At least her emergency make-up bag stuffed in the top drawer of her desk allowed her to line her neglected eye.

She leaned back in her chair, recalling the warm, rough feel of his hands on her body as he lifted her to her feet and guided her into the diner. She saw the muscles in his arms flex beneath his flannel shield, but the man didn't even grunt. God, he smelled so good. Like toast and cinnamon, bar soap, and if she wasn't mistaken . . . Pantene shampoo.

"Damn cats," she muttered, sitting upright. "Making me think crazy thoughts."

Anticipating his arrival, she pinched her cheeks and applied an extra layer of lip gloss. He was their number one investor, after all. It was only right that he take a tour of the inn. Luke deserved to see the place. She wouldn't _have_ a place to tour if it wasn't for Luke.

Lorelai pushed away from the desk and stood, smoothing her denim skirt with her palms. She tugged at her tight-fitting top. The girls were lookin' good today. Thank the lord for push-up bras. Tucking her hair behind her ears and her toes into her pumps, she took a heavy breath and headed for the lobby.

A deep, deliciously masculine voice greeted her and she nearly melted into the floor.

"Hi," she said, blushing at the breathiness in her voice. Her 'ditzy in the morning' glow had transformed into 'girly in the afternoon'. Fantastic. "You came."

Luke walked closer to her. "You told me I had to."

She smiled. Eating the oatmeal was totally worth it. "I'm so glad you're here."

He nodded, returning her smile. "Why's he sitting on the floor?" he asked, referring to the pouting Frenchman sitting cross-legged and typing furiously on his laptop.

"Don't get him started," she warned, shooting Michel a quelling scowl. "We're still waiting for the desk, but the bell . . . Isn't. Gonna. Happen."

"Every day you breathe, you make my life harder," Michel hissed.

"Come with me," Lorelai said to Luke, steering him away from the crazy man.

Luke admired Tom's handiwork on the banister while Lorelai admired Luke's fine denim-encased ass. She could kibitz about that ass 'til the cows came home. She didn't care if that made any sense. She was openly ogling now, trying not to swallow her tongue.

"I wasn't gonna kibitz," Luke told her, snapping her from her stupor.

"He won't let me touch the banister either," she soothed him. "Hey, you wanna see the kitchen? The stove is a thing of beauty. We're thinking of just ordering out for everything so we never have to use it."

He chuckled. "Lead the way."

Sookie pounced on Lorelai as soon as the door swung open. "Whoa, hi. What's up?"

The overly-excited chef held tightly to the arm of a beaming man in an oatmeal-coloured sweater. The sight nearly caused Lorelai to regurgitate her breakfast.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I would like to introduce you to Shel Sausman. He's going to be our poultry supplier."

"It is _really _nice to meet you," Shel said, shaking her hand with even more enthusiasm than his voice held, if that was possible.

Lorelai plastered on a smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Shel." Her eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for Luke. She knew this was a set-up. She could smell it from a mile away. Or maybe it was the gazpacho.

"He sells only free-range, hormone-free, and he's recently divorced," Sookie added with a suggestive nudge.

"I'm assuming that one has nothing to do with the other," Lorelai murmured, jerking back at the bark of laughter that erupted from Shel.

"You're funny! She's funny. You know, they say pretty women usually aren't funny because they never had to be. Were you an ugly child?"

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, certain this couldn't really be happening. "Ummm . . . ."

"So I'm gonna go out and check with Michel on something. You kids just talk 'til I get back!" Sookie rushed toward the door, but Lorelai caught her by the sleeve.

"Hey, uh, what do you need to talk to Michel about?"

"Tablecloth supplies," Sookie answered without missing a beat.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "I can do that."

Sookie wiggled from her grasp. "Michel likes me better. Talk! Just talk!" She breezed through the door without another word.

Shel went in for the kill. "Listen, Lorelai—"

A cupboard door creaked open and a manly grunt of curiosity reverberated. Lorelai turned just in time to appreciate the spectacular view of a bent-over Luke inspecting the plumbing. "Shel, have you met Luke?" she asked, beating a path to the man with the heavenly hiney. "Luke, get up," she muttered, waiting for him to comply. "Uh, Shel, this is Luke."

She watched in amusement as the two perplexed males shook hands. "Luke is my . . . special friend."

"Oh?" Shel asked, his giant bubble of enthusiasm seeming to deflate slightly.

Lorelai nodded. "I have to tell you, renovating this place has been a real nightmare. I just don't know how I would have gotten through it without him." She leaned against Luke and reached for his arm, forcing him to curve it around her stomach. He missed the mark by a long shot. His fingers grazed her breast and she sucked in a breath. She quickly repositioned his hand and they both exhaled.

She turned her cheek to him and whispered, "Have I said thank you to you recently?"

"Uh . . . no," Luke said, swallowing hard.

"Oh." She could feel his chest rising and falling. And something else. Something _lower_. "Well, thank you." Oh god. A pool of heat instantly flooded between her legs.

"You're welcome."

Shel, having received the message loud and clear, finally made his exit. "Well, it was nice meeting you both. I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Sookie."

"Bye, Shel," Lorelai said.

"Bye, Shel," Luke followed.

With the chicken man gone, silence hit the room like a freight train. The silence only magnified the situation happening down below. There was nothing else to distract them from it now. She wasn't sure if it was instinct or temporary insanity that caused her to grind her ass ever-so-slightly against his unmistakable erection, but the groan he released made the action worth repeating. And repeating. And repeating. His hand pressed more urgently to her stomach. She could feel it climbing higher, back to where it belonged in the first place.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai choked out, still winding her hips. She felt him nod in response. "I thought you . . . you kibitzed really well earlier."

"I did _not_ kibitz," he growled, cupping her entire breast in his large palm.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. "Yessss. Touch me, Luke. Don't be a scaredy-cat. I need you to scare the cats away."

"What?" he asked, lifting his free hand to squeeze her other breast.

"The cats. They came to my house today. They think I'm destined to be alone." She blindly reached a hand back and traced his length through his pants. "You won't let me be alone, will you, Luke?"

"N-no," he rasped.

She continued pressing against him, increasing her tempo. "You always take care of me. Invest in me. Feed me oatmeal . . . God, you feel so good."

Her eyes widened when he slipped a hand down the front of her skirt. "Oh, yes. Yes, Luke. Kibitz me. Will you kibitz me?"

He snorted. "Do you even know what kibitzing is?"

Lorelai turned in his arms and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Shut up and kibitz me," she ordered, pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Their tongues tangled, gliding together in a desperate dance of desire. "You taste even better than you smell," she panted, diving in for more.

Luke's hand dipped into her skirt again. She held her breath, knowing he'd find her wet and ready. His fingers slid teasingly over the slick satin, and Lorelai moaned in his mouth. He pushed the fabric aside and brushed his index and middle finger over her folds. Her legs trembled, nearly giving out. Luke reversed their positions and she leaned against the countertop.

He raised his hand from her skirt and brought it to his lips, sucking the damp digits into his mouth. Lorelai's eyes fogged with lust. She lunged for his lips, needing to taste herself on his skin. "Oh, you kibitz so good. So good."

This time when his hand trailed inside her skirt, she spread her legs slightly to allow him more room. "Please, Luke," she whispered. "Hurry."

He didn't need any further encouragement. He stroked her clit, rubbing slowly at first then increasing speed. She surged against him, rocking her hips, urging him on. She was so wet. His fingers were covered in her juices and the sound of them sliding along her sensitive flesh drove her wild. Her eyes glazed over, her cheeks flushed, and her lips parted. He stared at her face, openly admiring the effect he had on her. She stopped speaking; she could only pant.

"What's the matter, Lorelai?" he teased. "Cat got your tongue?"

She shook her head. "No. No cats. No cats."

"This is the only cat I like." To emphasize his point, he ground against her pulsating sex.

"Mmmmm," she purred through her laughter. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I can't believe we're doing this. Is this part of the tour?"

She giggled. "Only for our best investors." Her giggle became a gasp when she felt a damp finger penetrate her. "Oh god." Her body tightened. Her walls mercilessly squeezed the invading digit. "Oh, Luke. I'm . . . I'm . . . ohhhhh, yessssss . . . ."

He kissed her to keep her from alerting the entire inn to their illicit activities. Her breathing eventually slowed and she pressed a final kiss to his lips, smiling at the smug expression he wore. "What are you so happy about?"

"I need to get you to eat oatmeal more often."

"I don't think it was the oatmeal, hon."

They both froze when they heard Sookie's voice on the other side of the door. "I'm not making you blueberry pancakes just because you don't have a chair, Michel!"

Lorelai grabbed Luke by the hand and took him to the service stairwell. "Follow me upstairs. I hear that's where the tour gets really interesting."

Luke hesitated. "Lorelai, we can't . . . ."

"I ate the oatmeal, you take the tour. That was the deal. No matter what the tour entails."

He sighed, smiling at her typical Lorelai reasoning. "Fine, I'll take it. But I'm making a face the entire time."

She laughed, enjoying the twist of their earlier conversation. "Looking forward to it."

**The End!**

'_Lorelai Ate Oatmeal' t-shirts for everyone! :)_


End file.
